Blackout
by D C JoKeR H S
Summary: ONESHOOT! The gang are trapped in the lobby of the SPR base, and they end up playing Kill, Marry or Shag. LET'S SEE WHAT HAPPENS!


Madoka's POV:

"Hi~ Everyo~ne!" I sing, skipping in, wrapping Yasu in a hug before seeing Mai enter with cups of tea.

"Hey~! How's Naru's Girlfriend-to-be?" I grinned as her face turned bright red while I glomphed her.

"I-I'm not!" she screached.

"Oh, but Mai~ you and Naru can be so dumb sometimes!" Ayako grinned, getting up from where she sat. Masako raised her sleeve to hide a smirk.

"Aren't you dumb half the time?" she asks.

"Hey!" Monk exclaimed as Yasu suddenly jumped on his lap.

"But Bou-cha~n, you're always watching Ayako-san, and you forgot your dear Yasu~!" Yasu play-whined.

"Cut it out!" Monk exclaimed.

Mai suddenly looks up, her eyes on the window.

I follow her gaze, to see other building's light suddenly go out...

Then it hits us...

Masako's POV:

Ayako gives a small shriek as John looks up at the lights.

"I'll go and see what's happening outside." Monk suggests, walking to the door.

He tries it.

"It won't open..." he complains.

"I'll get Naru." Yasu replied, entering Naru's office.

Naru was pulled out by his arm as Madoka closed his office's door, and she quickly fetched Lin from his office.

I lowered my sleeve as Lin and Naru discovered they had left their keys in their offices, and Yasu and Madoka shared a look.

It appears two more doors locked, after all...

John's POV:

About 10 minutes later it was decided that we'd have to all wait - our communications had also been cut off somehow, and the initial panic was over.

At lest we could access the kitchen.

"Hey! I know! Let's play a game!" Madoka grinned.

"How does _Kill, Marry or Shag_ sound?" Yasu asked.

" _Kill, Marry or Shag_?" Masako echoed, looking puzzled.

"Say I were to ask what you'd do to Mai, out of those three options, we'd go around, each saying what we would choose!" Madoka grinned. "I'll go first! What of Masako? I'd Marry, because she's too much fun to kill, and I don't want to Shag her!"

"I'd shag her!" Yasu grinned. "What do you say, Monk?!"

Monk looked puzzled.

"Can I refuse all three options?" he asked

"Nope!" Madoka and Yasu chimed.

"Well~... Shag, because I don't want to Marry her, and I don't want to Kill her..." Monk said at last. He looked at me, and I sweat-dropped.

"Really?" I asked. The trio nodded, and Masako looked at me intently. "Er~... I'd... Marry?..."

I then looked at Lin for help, and he sighed.

"Kill." was all he said.

Masako looked slightly scared as all eyes turned to Ayako, Mai and Naru.

"Kill. No offence." Ayako stated.

"I think I'd... Marry? Because I think it's wrong to kill, and I don't want to shag you... Sorry..." Mai replied politely.

"Kill." was all Naru stated.

"OK! Madoka grinned. "What about... Me!"

"Shag." Yasu grinned.

"Kill." Masako stated.

"Shag." Monk sighed.

"Monk! How can you betray me!" Yasu whined, sneaking up behind him, and Monk spun round, terrified.

"Don't do that!" he complained.

"Marry?"

"Shag."

"Marry too?"

"Kill. Definitely." Naru stated, his voice like frozen venom, making Mai edge away slightly.

Yasu grinned, as it became his turn to be labelled.

"Kill." Masako stated.

"Kill." Monk agreed.

"Marry." I sighed.

"Kill." Lin stated.

"Kill." Ayako stated.

"Why~?" Yasu complained, leaning on Madoka childishly.

"Er... Shag?" Mai mused.

"YEY THANK-!" Yasu started grinning.

"Kill." Naru glared, terrifying Ayako _and_ Mai, while Yasu gave a fake look of innocence.

"Shag!" Madoka chirped. "Now Monk!"

"Marry..." I replied, knowing how the circle went.

"Kill." Lin looked annoyed.

"Shag." Ayako muttered.

"Shag?" Mai mused, and I saw Naru looked like he was going to carry out one of the three options in a moment.

"Kill." he growled.

"Shag!" Madoka grinned.

"Shag!" Yasu cheered, making Monk pale and recoil.

"John now!" Madoka grinned.

"Marry..." Monk sweat-dropped.

"...Shag." Lin muttered, and I felt my face flush up as I looked at him. He looked up for a split second, before returning to whatever he was doing.

"Kill." Ayako stated, her eyes on Lin.

"Shag, or Marry, whichever one doesn't mean John gets in trouble!" Mai blushed.

"What you mean, Mai, is Shag, because John's a Priest." Masako smirked behind her sleeve as my cheeks got hotter.

"O...K..." Mai agreed, her face turning bright red with embarrasment.

"Kill." Naru repeated.

"Now what of Lin?" Madoka smiled, watching my face as I felt my face heat up further, and my pulse accelerated.

"Shag..." I said quietly.

"CUTE!" Madoka screeched, as I looked up in shock to see her swallow me in a hug.

"Hey, hey!" Monk exclaimed, quickly pulling me free as Lin kept his head down.

"Oh, come on; First Lin changes his answer, then John changes his, as well! And you _know_ that John always says the truth, because "Thou shalt not bear false witness", in other words, he _can't_ lie." Madoka smiled. "The only thing that he _can_ do is not say it at all!"

I felt my embarrassment get worse.

Then a hand tapped on my shoulder, before a ghost floated in front of me, putting his finger to his lips when Masako and Mai reacted slightly. He turned back to me.

"Don't worry, this is just simply a plan that Yasu, Madoka and I created so Mai stops complaining to me all the time about my little twin brother." they winked, before seeing my puzzlement. "I'm Eugene, and I'm Mai's spirit guide, though don't tell Masako I said that..." he grinned, and leant on the wall right beside Naru, who looked through him, before returning his attention to the game.

I nodded slightly, as things finally settled down.

"Anyway!" Madoka grinned, "Ayako?"

"Kill." she squeaked.

"Kill." Mai agreed, trying to hide behind Ayako from the black-adorned pair, as Eugene waved.

"...Kill." Naru hesitated.

"Kill." Masako nodded, her eyes on me.

"Shag!" Madoka grinned.

"Shag!" Yasu agreed, quickly running and using me as a human shield, as Lin glared.

"Kill." Monk said, leaning his head on the back of the chair in annoyance.

"Waah! That's mean! Isn't Lin helpful, and nice?" Madoka asked, causing several anime falls among the others and a lot of sweat-drops. Meanwhile, Madoka just grinned, and I kept my head down. "Ayako's turn!"

"Kill." Lin stated.

"Marry?" Mai mused, the pair hugging in fear.

"Kill." Naru stated, as Eugene smiled at Mai.

"Kill." Masako stated, glaring daggers at Eugene.

"Marry!" Madoka smiled, her mood making Ayako squish back a bit into the wall and Mai.

"Shag!" Yasu grinned, leaning on the back of the sofa behind Monk, making Monk hurriedly sit up.

"Shag!" he said, before covering his mouth and blushed.

This time Yasu _and_ Madoka hugged him, to which he immediately escaped and sat .

Lin got up.

"I think that's enough. you're embarrassing yourselves." he stated, moving to sit nearer to Naru and by me.

"Anyhow!" Madoka grinned. "John, your choice?"

"M-marry..." I return to my continuous choice.

"Alright! Ayako! Now you start on Mai!" Madoka grinned.

"Shag." Ayako stated.

"Naru?" Madoka asked. "No! Actually, save you for last! Masako?"

"Kill." Masako stated. "I don't actually mean it, though."

"It's alright!" Mai smiled.

"I think I'd shag you, too." Madoka grinned. "Yasu?"

"Shag!" he grinned, and Mai immediately hid behind Ayako again

"Stop it, shounen! Any way, I would Marry." Monk snapped, crossing his arms and legs as he frowned.

"Marry." I agreed.

"...Kill." Lin stated, looking at Naru, and the others followed his gaze.

He was silent for a moment, having a staring contest with Lin. Eugene, meanwhile, pushed Mai from below Ayako, and made her trip.

"...Shag." he answered at last, before Mai fell into him, and he caught him, and Eugene quickly pulled Mai up, and covered her mouth as he signed for her to be quiet. Lin tilted his head slightly, and one of his shiki hovered over Eugene's head.

I tapped Lin's shoulder.

"You can see Gene?" I whispered so only he could hear.

"I have Electromagnetic vision, I could see a spirit, but it's Gene?" Lin replied, just as softly.

 **(Actual thing - Akumu no Sumu Ie, Chapter 10, page 19, last frame and speech bubble =w=)**

"Yes-!" I started to reply.

"Hey, getting chummy already?" Monk joked, and I immediately fell out of my seat in surprise. "John! Are you alright?"

"Fine." I smiled, before laughing lightly, deciding to sit on the floor as well.

"Anyway, we'll have Masako start with Naru as our subject!" Madoka grinned.

"Marry." Masako stated, covering her mouth.

"I'll shag! He's so cute!" Madoka grinned. "Seriously, since Eugene died, you haven't smiled genuinely even _once_. You've only smirked, fake-smiled, and kept on your seriously thick mask!"

"Shag!" Yasu grinned, batting away Naru's ensuing glare.

"Kill." Monk stated, turning to look at me.

"Erm... Marry..." I replied.

"...Kill." Lin stated.

"Kill." Ayao stated, crossing her arms and turning her eyes away from Naru so she didn't have to deal with his glare.

Mai immediately blushed where she stood.

"Shag..." she started to say. "BUT! I JUST MEAN! Um, I wouldn't want to kill you, AND IT'S N-NOT LIKE I WANT TO SPEND THE REST OF MY LIFE WITH YOU or anything..." she fell into twiddling her fingers and her entire face redder than Ayako's hair.

Gene began laughing, and Naru's eyes widened as Mai immediately punched Gene.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY, GENE!" she exclaimed, and Gene probably materialised for everyone to see, as eyes widened, and Monk stood up.

"It is! I mean, seriously! I've been trying to get you to confess to Naru again, for _ages_! Do you know how annoying it gets to separate your complaining and wailing about Naru from getting you to _actually focus_ for the case!" Gene pouted, before waving at Masako. "Hey, Masako!"

Masako gave a short wave, and blushed. Naru, meanwhile, turned paler than chalk.

"Thanks for the blackout and door locking, Gene!" Yasu laughed.

"You're welcome! But, to be honest, thank Masako for lending me energy to achieve that!" Gene grinned.

"Gene..." Naru growled.

"Yeah?" Gene asked. "You can hug me, by the way."

Naru frowned, and stood vary close to his brother, who sweat-dropped, just before Naru slaped him.

"You should pass on, you stupid medium."Naru growled.

"Nice seeing you, too! But, I can't really communicate with you on this side of the mirror without Mai about due to wavelengths and such..." Gene replied, getting up again.

"So why now?" Naru asked.

"Err, already said? Whole "you-and-Mai-should-shut-up-and-shag-already" thing?" Gene mused, putting on an innocent look.

"Just like you to try and play matchmaker, again." Naru commented.

"Sure, sure..." Gene mused, turning to look at me. "Oh, and John?"

"Yeah?" I asked, and he drifted so he was able to whisper in my ear.

" _Be careful, someone's on the lookout..._ " he warned, and I looked at him in surprise.

"W-What?" I asked, and he patted my shoulder.

"You'll understand later, but you say a word, and I'll probably end up with too much for me to handle." Gene smirked.

"By that you mean...?" Monk asked.

"Ne, John-kun, Naru-kun, have you hear Dolly Parton's _Family_?" Gene grinned, and Naru gave a "you-already-know" glare as I shook my head. "You should listen to it some time."

With this, Gene began fade.

"Ah, back to the Astral Realm. See you little brother! Mai!" Gene grinned.

With this, he faded from view, as everything suddenly sprung back to life...

Yasu's POV:

I was a little annoyed that nothing happened for about a month, although I did hear Naru listen to that song Gene had mentioned about a week ago, but something did finally turn out.

Mai had just gone in with another cup of tea for Naru, and I happened to notice from the corner of my eye Naru was sitting at his desk, looking in thought.

I heard them talking, and I snuck up, crouching below the door's window.

"Wh-what?" Mai asked.

"Is it wrong for me to use manners every now and then?" Naru replied.

"N-no, i-it's just..." Mai replied, sounding embarrassed.

"You remember that question I asked?" Naru interrupted, as the pair began moving about.

"Huh?" Mai asked, and I moved away slightly as she backed into the door.

"Me, or Gene?" Naru said softly, and I gave a soft grin as Mai leant back more.

"Eh!? Ano... You..." Mai replied. "Gene-san's just like a big brother who looks after me, and... You... Even though we sometimes fight... I always feel safer with you, and... Um... I can't really get you out of my head..."

Looking up, I grinned as I saw Mai's shadow shrink as Naru's merged with hers, and she moved away from the door.

Lin's door began to open, and I ran back to my seat as Lin carried a pile of Paperwork towards Naru's office, and opened the door, before closing it again, and looking at me.

"It appears the plan worked." he stated simply, before speeding back to his office...

 **YEY! I couldn't really help it, and I sort of added hints to one of the stories I have yet to upload in here... =w=" It's called "Within a Church", and I also put hints to my pairings in this oneshot, as well, but I admit it's going to at least be rated T due to a certain Triple P character who's a big meany and I completely regret creating because now he enjoys being a big bully to all my adorable characters, written or not.**

 **ALSO! Big thanks and thumbs up to Snavej-senpai, who gave me the idea for this when we were talking, you are awesome, and I can't wait to read more of your stuff in future.**

 **Joker-chan Out! *races away from sudden big-glary-creatures who don't like my ideas for the story I'm uploading later***


End file.
